


in these little hours

by bexgempisces



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Daisy is the absolute light of everyone’s life, Dousy with an alien kid!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Tiny bit of Angst, but also kinda sad in places, but it’s Cute, but only cause it’s post 5x14, everyone in this show needs a hug, is it canon?, it’s cute i promise, pls enjoy, so daisy gives them, well not fitz, who knows - Freeform, wrote this instead of hw, yes Daisy can sing in different languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces
Summary: 5 times Daisy sang to someone after a nightmare and 1 time someone sang to her.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	in these little hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is actually an everyone else’s trauma fic but yknow Daisy is my fave character and I will always write her in some way lol. 
> 
> I’m honestly not sure if she speaks any languages I know there’s a lot of jokes in season 3 that she doesn’t but after Bobbi left I headcanon that she learned a ton to replace their resident linguist:( 
> 
> And also, she grew up in a catholic orphanage and we have to sing in Latin in my catholic school so just take it that she learned it there:) 
> 
> Here’s the timeline for this fic:  
> Jemma: post S1 but before Jemma left for hydra  
> Bobbi: post S2 and before S3  
> Elena: post 5x11 and defos before 5x14 because the inhibitor is mentioned  
> Fitz:post 5x14 and probs 5x15 he’s still in the cell  
> May: post S5 before S6  
> Maia: post S7 like four years into the future 
> 
> I don’t think there’s any warnings I need to give this gets sad in places but I really don’t think I need to trigger warning anything but let me know if I need to. 
> 
> So, pls enjoy and as always, any and all comments and criticisms are appreciated. Thanks! -bex xx

** 1) Jemma: **

“Simmons, shh, shh. Jemma, you’re okay, it was just a nightmare.” Skye’s voice cuts through her panic and Jemma stops struggling.

It was the pod again. A frequent visitor in her nightmares now, her and Fitz in the pod. He tells her she’s more than a friend to him, gives her the last breath of oxygen, the window explodes, she’s dragging his lifeless body up through the resisting water. It’s an endless loop in her mind and she hates it. 

“Simmons. You with me?” Skye says uncertainly. She’s sat down on Jemma’s bed now, cross legged at the end but still holding onto Jemma’s hand. 

“I’m fine.” Jemma tries. It’s not her they should be worrying about, she’s fine. Fitz has brain trauma and only woke up two weeks ago. Skye should probably be with him, not her. 

“No you’re not.” Skye says simply, and it takes Jemma’s breath away a little. She forgot how perceptive Skye could be.

“I will be. It’s not me you should be worried about.” It’s the truth, she’s  _fine_.

“You’re my best friend, I have every right to be worried about you. I know you’re not fine Jemma, because none of us are fine. We won’t be okay for a long time. And I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you. But I’m here now. So, please stop pretending you’re okay. You don’t have to do that with me.” 

And it’s that that breaks the dam. She immediately starts sobbing and her cries are broken and sad, the way they were after the Chitauri virus and when Skye was shot. But last time she had Fitz, and now she’s crying harder. 

Skye envelops her into a crushing hug. It feels safe, like Skye always does. She still smells like Skye, her coconut shampoo and lemon body wash. It’s a familiar scent and as she buried her face in Skye’s shoulder, she hopes it never changes. Too much already has. 

Her sobs eventually slow and she feels a tiny bit better. It takes her a long time to realise that Skye is singing. 

“Are you singing?” She didn’t know Skye could sing, drunk karaoke definitely wasn’t a fair representation, but here she was. It was something old and in Latin, which also throws her. She definitely didn’t know Skye could speak Latin, let alone sing it. 

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. It was something we did for the little ones in the orphanage when we were older. The nuns taught us all these old Latin hymns and stuff and they always calmed me down. I just thought you would like it.” Skye sounds a little guilty and sad, she always did when she talked about her childhood, though she rarely did. And if it was like that then Jemma wasn’t surprised. 

“It was nice, didn’t have you pegged as a singer. Or someone who spoke Latin. Sorry for crying all over you.” Jemma finally pulled back from Skye’s arms although without the contact she felt a little lost. 

“It’s fine, this shirt is Trip’s anyway. I stole it out the laundry because we got pasta sauce all over mine. He won’t mind. And never apologise for crying Jem, you let me break down on you when I got shot. Glad you think so highly on my singing though.” Skye laughed, crawling up to sit next to Jemma at the top of the bed. “Now, I have to be up in like three hours to train with May and you have to be in the lab tomorrow, so I think we should get some sleep. Do you want me to stay?” 

“Please?” Jemma knows she sounds vulnerable but she doesn’t really care. She wants Skye to stay tonight, needs the human contact she has been denying herself after the Pod in fear of them seeing how broken she actually was. But Skye was offering to stay, so she’d let her. 

“Of course. You want another lullaby? I only got through the first six I know, and we’re only at the Easter ones.” Skye pulled the covers up around them and slipped an arm around Jemma, letting her cuddle closer. 

And so, Skye sings another hymn and Jemma falls fast asleep. No more nightmares come that night. 

** 2) Bobbi: **

Her knee is positively aching. She knew she’d pushed herself too far but she hated feeling weak. She’d tried the “patience” technique, done all the stupid physio exercises, kept to the lab but it just wasn’t enough. She wasn’t getting better quick enough and it was so goddamn annoying. 

It didn’t help that Hunter was off on a suicide mission to find Ward and Fitz was slowly losing his mind trying to find Simmons, so she had to take over in the lab. She loved being in the lab, but not being in charge of it. May was gone too and the only people she really had left to talk to were Daisy and Mack, who were away a lot as well. 

In short, she was lonely. 

Which is kind of ironic considering they lived in a spy base constantly surrounded by people, but it wasn’t her people. It just wasn’t the same. 

And now she was having nightmares again. They’d stopped for a while when she was still on painkillers and with Hunter there, but since she’d stopped taking the pills and Hunter had gone AWOL, they’d returned with a vengeance. 

Ward haunted her dreams. Always the same thing, the needles, the fight, her knee splintering under his heavy boot, the waiting for Hunter to step through that door and be killed, the bullet ripping through her body. It was an endless cycle and she was sick of it. 

She’d just woken up from yet another delightful encounter with nightmare Ward and her knee was throbbing. She let out a small groan and rolled over when she heard a soft knock at the door. 

“What?” She called out, a little harshly. To be fair, it was two in the morning and she was in pain. Whoever was coming to the door at this hour should have known better. 

The door opened and in the light from the hallway, she can see Daisy’s small form standing there. 

“Sorry to disturb you. You okay?” Daisy’s voice is tentative and soft. She looks a lot younger in the nighttime, hair pulled away from her face in half braids considering it’s short length and an old Rolling Stones T-shirt that was about four sizes too big for her. Sometimes Bobbi forgot that Daisy was only twenty-six, she always acts so strong. 

“Yeah, just my knee playing up. You can come in if you want.” Bobbi rose to a sitting position in the bed as Daisy shut the door behind herself and sat on the end of Bobbi’s bed. 

“I, uh, I heard you. Well, more felt you. You were in distress and I was guessing nightmares because your vibrations were very agitated, so I just wanted to come check you were okay.” Daisy sounds a little guilty over her admission, like Bobbi will find it weird. It is a little strange that Daisy can literally feel everything around her, but in this case Bobbi didn’t really mind. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been getting them for a while now. Ward really did a number on me and my knee was killing me. Sorry if I woke you up.” 

“Yeah, he likes to visit my nightmares a lot too. He’s a dick and I’m so sorry he did all that stuff to you. I should have just shot him in the head when I had the chance.” A quiet anger grows on Daisy’s face and Bobbi understands the feeling. “But anyway, I do pretty good massages if you want some help with your knee? It works real good with vibrations, or so Mack said, when I gave him a back massage.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Daisy.” But she’s honestly touched by the sentiment. Her and Daisy hadn’t had the best of starts, given the whole Real SHIELD thing, but here she was, at two in the morning, offering a knee massage and help from nightmares. The girl had too big a heart for her own good. 

(She did notice the dark circles and the amount of coffee and Red Bull Daisy consumed though, and knew the girl was avoiding sleeping anyway.)

“Sounds good.” Bobbi said and untwisted her legs from the comforter. She rolled up her pajama bottoms and propped her knee on top of a pillow. Daisy scooter closer and held her hands over Bobbi’s knee. 

Within a few seconds, Bobbi could feel the muscles and bones in her knee being massaged and vibrated in a way that she had never felt before. It was a strange and pleasant feeling, one that felt miles better than the physio exercises or the painkillers ever had. 

“I should have let you do this a long time ago.” Bobbi sighed. 

“Yeah, well I’ve been a little busy. But I’ll do it more often if you want me to. Not like I’ve got a busy social life anyway.” Daisy sounded a little melancholy at that and Bobbi’s heart went out to her. In less than three months, Daisy had lost Trip, her parents, Jemma, Fitz by extension considering he was barely there, and May since she had gone on vacation and never really came back. 

“Well I’m not exactly swimming in company lately, so if you need a friend, or just someone to talk to, then I’m here Daisy.” 

Daisy smiled at her then, a real smile. One that melts her heart because she hasn’t seen anyone smile like that in a long time. Daisy just nodded and concentrated on the vibrations running through her hands into Bobbi’s knee. 

Bobbi actually feels herself drift off again and just before she falls asleep she hears Daisy singing. 

“Didn’t know you spoke Portuguese. Actually you told me you didn’t at that hospital.” Bobbi questions because Daisy had definitely been impressed with her use of the language, yet here she was, singing an old Portuguese lullaby. 

“I had a Portuguese foster dad once. He never really took much to do with me, but they had a little girl of their own he used to sing to. I could hear it from my room and I picked it up after a while. It just felt like the time to use it. I can stop if you don’t want me to.” Daisy’s blush could rival Hunter’s when they got caught in the houseboat on that mission in Venice back in the day. 

“No, it was nice. And my knee feels a lot better so thank you.” Bobbi smiles at Daisy, showing her that she means it. 

“Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep? I’ll chase Ward away.”Daisy says it light-heartedly but there’s an air of truth. It’s that moment that Bobbi knew she can trust Daisy with her life. 

“Please.” Bobbi replies, tucking herself back under the covers. 

Daisy sits next to her and turns out the light. She puts an arm round Bobbi and starts the song again. 

Bobbi falls asleep after the third verse, something about a sleeping baby. Ward doesn’t come calling that night and her knee doesn’t hurt as much in the morning. 

** 3) Elena: **

“ _Dios mio_.”  Elena groaned. She’d been waking up with phantom pains all week and it was more painful than actually getting her arms chopped off. 

Though the nightmares were worse. The arm stealing assassin seemed to seamlessly blend with her existing nightmares of Tess and her uncle and her future self. 

“What’s wrong?” A tired voice asked from the chair next to her bed. Daisy, she realised, staring at a tablet. Her eyes moved up to Elena and the concern was clear. 

“It’s...my arms. They hurt.” She knew it wasn’t actually her arms that were hurting, considering they weren’t there anymore, but it still  _ felt  _ like they were on fire. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Yoyo. Coulson got pains like that, especially in winter. I would offer to do what I did for him, vibrational massage thing. But unfortunately, some blue dickheads decided to turn off my powers. So, I can offer a hug?” 

Elena nodded, so Daisy slid into the bed next to her. She put her arms around her and with the warm presence of Daisy beside her, her arms didn’t hurt as much. 

“I’m sorry about your powers, Daisy. That can’t be easy.” In a way, her powers had been turned off too. Without her arms, her speed was useless. 

“I...I don’t mind that much. With the inhibitor, there’s no way I can destroy the world. I’ve got to keep hold of that.” Daisy mumbled, fingering the metal in her neck. 

“How come you were here anyway? I’m pretty sure you have a bunk.” Elena asked. If Daisy wanted to stay then she’d let her, they were still close after Daisy’s time away. And it helped to have company. 

“Thought I’d give Mack the night off from that chair. And it’s better than lying in the dark staring at the ceiling wondering if I’m going to destroy the earth in the morning so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” Daisy laughed at her own self deprecation but it made Elena’s brow furrow. 

“You’re not going to destroy the earth, mija. I don’t care what we heard or saw up there, you didn’t do it. Stop thinking that you will.” 

Daisy just sighed in a way that suggested she understood what Elena was saying but couldn’t let herself believe it. She decided to just leave it, Daisy was never going to believe her when there was so much evidence against her. 

She’s just about to close her eyes when she hears it. 

Daisy’s singing. 

Daisy is singing in Spanish. 

A lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child, about a princess and a dark night. 

It lulls her to sleep the same way it did as a child and she had no more nightmares that night. 

** 4) Fitz: **

“I get nightmares like those too.” 

Daisy’s sitting on the floor outside his cell. He can still feel the sweat and panic on his face and he sits up in the bed. 

“Why are you here?” He asks. His voice is tired and cracked, he was probably screaming. He’s been doing that a lot lately. 

Her eyes are fiery as she stands up, but there’s a tiredness to her face. She hasn’t been sleeping, he notes. The pre-existing dark circles were now bruises etched into her under eyes and her skin is deathly white. 

“Why do you think?” Her answer is short and clipped and he’s not surprised. He knows he hurt her, she didn’t want the inhibitor out because she thought she was going to destroy the world but there was no other solution. He went over all of them, over and over in his mind and none of them worked without her powers and since he knew she would never say yes, the Doctor helped come up with a way to fix it. 

But he hadn’t expected the fear. 

Her eyes lose that fire that had been building. It’s replaced with a hollow fear, the same he feels in his chest every time he heard the Doctor. He’s never seen her this afraid of something and it was  _ him _ who made her that way. Their relationship has had its ups and downs and there’s been anger or hurt or laughter but never fear. 

They can’t come back from this. 

But as Daisy always does, she surprises him. She doesn’t hurl curses or quake him or cry. She just stands there and stares at him before opening the door and stepping through. 

He’s still in bed so he stays where he is. She shuts the door behind there and moves to the metal table in the middle of the room. She pulls a book and a bottle of pills out of her pajama bottoms and slides them across the table. 

“I know what it’s like to have a voice in your head.” He cocks his head at that, but she isn’t looking at him. Her eyes are focused on the book she left on the table and her voice is low. “HIVE infected me and I thought I was doing the right thing. My mind was raped and I did bad things and I was just starting to piece myself back together and then my  _ best friend  _ cut me open like a fucking science experiment. I don’t know how to deal with this and I know it’s hard for just about everyone with you being in here and I’m sorry about that, but I don’t trust you, not anymore. Until I can work out how to deal with this, you’re gonna stay in here. But I know you’re dealing with shit too. But I’m just going to warn you right now, when you get out, if you ever come near me or anyone else without their explicit consent, I will quake you. And not just against a wall this time. Good night, Fitz.” 

And then she turned her heel and left, the door slamming behind her. 

His eyes are swimming with tears but he goes over to the table anyway. It wasn’t pills she left but the little monkey shaped vitamin gummies they took in the Playground considering they barely saw the sun. Jemma, Daisy and him used to take them together at their shared breakfasts whilst singing to whatever song was on the radio that morning. 

It’s been a long time since they did that. 

She left him the book they were reading too. All three of them had nightmares and when one had them, the other two could always tell. They’d read some book together, until they fell asleep. They were halfway through Twilight, of all things, by the time they got kidnapped to space. 

He knows she’ll never forgive him because he doesn’t deserve to be forgiven, he’ll have to live with that like she’ll have to live with the memory of being strapped to a table. 

He might be hallucinating again but he’s pretty sure he can hear her sing on the way out the corridor. It’s a haunting, sad lullaby, one he knows. It’s Gaelic, he taught her it when she couldn’t sleep in the early days of her powers. 

Her voice disappears and he curls back in bed, pops a monkey vitamin and it’s lemon, Jemma’s favourite flavour. 

He falls asleep as the vampires play baseball and the Doctor doesn’t come calling that night. He sleeps peacefully for once and in the morning, he smiles at Jemma. 

** 5) May: **

It’s the first Christmas without Coulson and she wakes up in a cold sweat. It was a nice dream she’d been having but she woke up and he wasn’t in the bed and her skin went clammy. 

Before she can start crying she kicks the covers off and gets out the bed. Tea, she decides, that will calm her nerves. It won’t fill the void in her bed or the hole in her heart but at least she won’t be on edge. 

She makes her way to the kitchen only realising that it’s already occupied when she gets there. 

Daisy stands at the counter, desperately trying to get the burner to light. A kettle stands to the side of the stove and three cups are already set out. 

“Daisy?” May calls out. Why on earth would Daisy, of all people, be making tea at three in the morning? 

“May!” Daisy startles, whirling around. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail but some of the freshly blonde locks have escaped. The blonde makes her look a lot younger than her natural brunette did and there’s indigo streaks hidden in the waves. She dyed her hair when she was still in Tahiti and it was the first thing May commented on when her Quinjet landed on the beach to bury Coulson. 

“What are you doing?” May asks, moving to the stove and lighting the burner with a practised ease. She might not be able to cook, but tea is her speciality. One day someone would probably buy an electric kettle but no one seemed to remember to put it on the list.

“Jemma’s having a rough night and I walked past your door and heard crying, so I figured tea was the way to go. Unfortunately, the burner wasn’t agreeing with me and I didn’t want to trek all the way to the Zephyr to get our electric one.” Daisy admitted. She looked tired and there’s a new patch of bruises decorating her face. They’d come back for the holiday period and May knew most of their crew wasn’t going back up. 

“How has Simmons been up there anyway? She didn’t seem too happy when you landed.” May asked, dropping a lemon teabag into Jemma’s mug. 

“She’s...dealing.” Daisy sighed. “Or trying to. I’m pretty sure she’s going nuts without him and she’s sleeping in my bed again.” 

It’s Jemma’s first Christmas without Fitz. May remembers all their little traditions, the way they’d decorate the lab, the traditional British Christmas dinner they always insisted on, their matching Christmas sweaters Daisy always poked fun at. Her heart constricts a little when she realises that it’s probably the first time in over ten years Jemma won’t have done any of that. Fitz was lost somewhere in space and Jemma was on Earth. 

The bed sharing thing she wasn’t surprised at. Daisy and Jemma were as close as friends could get and when something bad happened, the two could probably be found wrapped around each other. More often than not, Fitz was there too, a book tossed lazily beside them. There were multiple pictures of their little cuddle piles that drew a smile from anyone who discovered them. 

“And you? How are you dealing up there?” She knows Daisy will probably lie, turn it round and ask how she was instead. Daisy barely ever spoke about her feelings, especially after they lost someone. 

“Space helps. I can get my aggressions out on the aliens that insist on attacking us, it’s very therapeutic. Anyway, how are you doing?” Well she got something out of her at least. 

“You’re really expecting me to talk feelings?” May rolled her eyes as the kettle squealed. She poured the hot water into the three cups, one lemon, one chamomile, one hot chocolate, (Daisy’s, at least someone was in the holiday spirit). 

“Yeah, wasn’t expecting you to. But I’m here if you want to, you know? And Jems in my room if you wanna join the sad hot drink club. We’re watching The Polar Express.” Daisy gave her a brief hug when she said this and grabbed the cups. May just nodded and they headed back down the hall to Daisy’s bunk. 

Jemma was curled up in the bed, practically swaddled in Daisy’s old Captain America blanket Coulson had got her for Christmas two years ago. Tears spring to her eyes again but she’s blaming the late hour. She’s cried enough. 

“Oh, hello May.” Jemma’s voice is little and sad, there’s fresh tear stains down her face. Daisy hands her her mug and gently pushes her across the bed a little, beckoning May to join. 

“This is like a slumber party.” Daisy’s remarks as May slides in beside the two girls. The Polar Express is playing on Daisy’s laptop and there’s fairy lights hung from the ceiling. When Daisy had the time to do that, she has no idea. 

“We’re not going to braid each other’s hair, I still remember the last time.” May warns, it took her a week to get the knots out when Daisy had braided it. 

“To be fair, I was taught by nuns who preferred to smack us with the brush instead of gently comb our hair so, it’s not my fault.” Daisy defends but there’s an air of sadness in the admission. 

“Remind me never to go near your old orphanage, I will punch a nun.” Jemma states, taking the words right out of May’s mouth. 

“Thanks Gemini.” Daisy smiles, squeezing Jemma’s arm. 

The end credits roll and Jemma’s asleep. Daisy’s tucked her in beside her and turned the laptop off. 

“Do you want to stay tonight?” She asks tentatively, pulling the blanket a little further up her shoulders, effectively trapping May in the bed. 

May just nods and the two lie down. Jemma rolls over in her sleep and curls further into Daisy in the same way they always do. 

At least some things don’t change. 

She’s on the edge of sleep again when she hears Daisy softly singing into Jemma’s ear. May hadn’t even noticed until Jemma had sighed in her sleep. 

“You speak Mandarin?” She asks. It’s the same lullaby her mother sang to her when she had nightmares, the same one Coulson learned after Bahrain because he was the only one she would let near her. She hadn’t been aware Daisy knew it. 

“I learned it in space when I started learning Mandarin, I wanted to surprise you one day and just start a conversation. Whenever we have downtime, me and Piper try to have entire training sessions in different languages. If Bobbi taught me anything, it’s that a spy must always be multi-lingual.” Daisy rolls back over, satisfied that Jemma is sleeping peacefully again. 

“If you ever wanted help then I’m around. You know my mother sang that song to me when I was little.” 

“Oh my god, did I just learn something about Melinda May’s childhood without interrogation? It must be a Christmas miracle.” Daisy laughs. 

“Go to sleep or I’ll make you clean your spaceship tomorrow.” May warns, but she feels a lot lighter. This feels natural, it reminds her that some things will always be the same. 

“Ugh fine. But only because I’m being threatened. Night May.” Daisy laughs as she rolls back over to Jemma and puts her arms around her. 

“Night Daisy.” 

And even though there’s still a hole in her heart and Phil’s not there to make his special Christmas pancakes the next day and Fitz isn’t there to wrap everything in monkey wrapping paper, they have a nice day. Mack and Elena cook and even Jemma manages a smile when Elena makes dessert in ten seconds flat. 

And when she falls asleep that night, wrapped in one Phil’s old Academy sweaters and a sword from space under her bed, she doesn’t wake up crying. 

**_1) Maia_ : **

“Mama!” 

Daisy eyes fly open in a second, panting from her nightmare but always awakened by her tiny four year old. Her eyes adjust to the dark and she feels the telltale weight on her chest of Maia. 

“What is it baby?” She asks, still shaken from the throws of her nightmare. It had been about Malick, but it might have been the Doctor. There was needles and at this point she can’t tell the difference. 

She hates that. 

“You were having a bad dream, Mama. The house was all wobbly.” Maia tells her very seriously. Her little eyebrows furrow in the middle that somehow resemble Daniel’s and her heart melts a little bit. 

Through some magical unknown power, Maia had developed the same concern for her emotions and wellbeing as Daniel had. She was somehow attuned to what Daisy was feeling like a tiny empath. Jemma put it down to Maia’s alien biology as her people were known to be attuned to emotions before their planet was destroyed. They’d found Maia in the wreckage of a school after they found the ruins of Threxan. She was no more than a baby then and the lone survivor of the civil war. They’d taken one look at her and adopted her on the spot.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you. Mama just gets bad dreams sometimes, like you and Daddy. But thank you for waking me up.” Daisy pulls Maia closer to her chest and the little girl snuggles closer. Daniel snores peacefully beside them and she’s once again glad that he was a heavy sleeper. Unless she needed him. 

“What were dreaming about, Mama?”

Daisy hesitates before answering. How do you explain that you had been tortured to a four year old? 

“Some bad things that bad people did to me a long time ago. But it’s over now, baby.” She eventually settles on. 

“Bad men steal me in my bad dreams sometimes. Or you and Daddy. It’s scary, Mama.” 

“I know it is, baby girl. But it’s not real, remember? Me and Daddy will always beat the bad guys and no one will ever take you away. Do you know why?” 

“Because you’re a badass.” Maia states with all the seriousness a four year old can manage. 

Daisy laughs before gently patting Maia’s back. 

“Language, little one. Wouldn’t want Daddy to hear you say that, would we?” 

“No, because Daddy’s a square.” 

“Correct, but he’s our square and we love him. Now go to sleep, Auntie Kora and Gramma May want to see us tomorrow.” 

“Sing the song first Mama!” 

“Okay, okay. Shh, now.” Daisy cradles Maia’s head and is once again, endlessly grateful for the little family she forged. 

“ _Do, do, l’enfant do,_

_ L’enfant dormira bien vite. _

_ Do, do, l’enfant do, _

_ L’enfant dormira bientôt. _

_ Do, do, l’enfant do, _

_ L’enfant dormira bien vite. _

_ Do, do, l’enfant do, _

_L’enfant dormira bientôt.”_  


Maia sang along until she eventually fell fast asleep, clutching her panther stuffed toy to her chest.

“Still can’t believe our little alien child will only fall asleep to French songs.” Daniel remarked, throwing an arm around her waist. 

“Must be all that time we spent in France when she was two. That mission lasted for months.” Daisy replied. 

“We should go back sometime.” Daniel mumbled sleepily. 

“Summer’s coming soon, I’m sure Coulson would let us borrow his summer house again.” Daisy said, knowing he was already asleep. 

She fell asleep with her husband on her left side and her child on her right and all felt right in the world. Her little corner of the universe was at last, complete.


End file.
